<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a test of patience by sailboating</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431450">a test of patience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailboating/pseuds/sailboating'>sailboating</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Goro, Cock Warming, Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, and he somehow sneaks onto your cock during the festivities, and you've got the matching fits on and everything, but ur interrupted by ur friends throwing an impromptu party downstairs, goro is reduced to nothing but a drunk slut in this, happy late christmas :3, he's very strong and hard to control, lets go boysss, now ur bf is super drunk during said party, oof thats rough, so u know that classic situation, the perpetual need to put goro in his place, when ur trying to have sex with ur bf on christmas, yeah lmao they fuck during a thieves gift exchange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailboating/pseuds/sailboating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was perfect until the invasion hit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a test of patience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thats a nice party you've got there phantom thieves... it sure would be a shame if... someone were to have sex in the middle of it...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sea of red velvety fabric laid beneath him, swallowed by silky white frills resting gently on porcelain curves.</p><p>Goro’s legs were splayed in the air, angled in any direction they see fit. His thighs were perfectly squeezed by cream-colored stockings, his long limbs polished with a pair of dark kitten heels, strapped securely with a thin black loop around his dainty, socked ankles.</p><p>His fingers were shaking, concealed by white satin and buried in damp curls, but Akira could feel every point of convulsion that sourced from Goro’s body, admiring him from above as he was taken over by a blissful trance of pleasure.</p><p>Swollen lips steamed with mewls, endless ruffles shifting on the bed as Goro’s body was frantically jerked. His brows were upturned, his light brown hair fanned delicately on a pile of pillows. Some strands were sticking to his face, accentuating his flushed features with silky clumps of golden locks.</p><p>Every detail swirled in Akira’s mind; the perfect blend of color.</p><p>One shade wouldn’t let itself blur into his periphery. Shining with glossy slick, Goro was stretched and filled to no end. He was all warmth, swallowing deep thrusts with walls in constant flutter. And Akira watched with foggy eyes and parted lips, a mess of groans and heavy breaths as his cock disappeared into pretty, pink tightness.</p><p>They had only the most perfect Christmas together. Their day began with a hearty breakfast Akira prepared for the two of them, followed by Goro sitting on his cock while opening presents, and they then took a leisurely afternoon stroll through the city, floating hand-in-hand in a peaceful bubble through sidewalks blanketed with snow.</p><p>They’d easily found their way into the night, following dinner by making eggnog cocktails (mostly Akira’s efforts, but Goro will stir anything if asked) and getting dressed up while they chased their buzz.</p><p>As for the outfits, they were clearly depicting Santa and Santa’s Slut, of course. They just so happened to have the matching set from hosting last year’s party. Why let the costumes go to waste?</p><p>So now here Akira was, all decked-out with an angelic beauty beneath him, his vision clouded with velvet and supple skin as Goro writhed and sobbed around his cock.</p><p>Everything was perfect. Akira felt so much love and warmth looking into Goro’s wide-blown pupils, his dark lashes fluttering to keep their eyes constantly connected. They were both so dazed, tipsy from cocktails and drunk on each other. Each thrust was taken with a greedy squeeze, swallowing Akira deeper to feel every vein and curve of him, to memorize the very texture of his cock with heavenly clenching heat. All so perfect...</p><p>A delicate hand lowered from matted curls, finding a new home to gently rest on the side of Akira’s face.</p><p>“<i>Akira...</i>”</p><p>Goro’s voice was wrecked and airless, barely even audible over the sound of where their bodies merged. Nothing of coherency followed the soft prayer, only more whimpering gasps as Akira slammed into him. He was on a mission for more adorably sweet sounds, chasing after Goro’s dripping warmth like he could never get enough, encouraged by the glimmer of hazy eyes, met with pulsating walls trying to worship his cock from within… </p><p>
  <i>So perfect...</i>
</p><p>“<i>Akira...</i>”</p><p>He sounded so in love, awestruck and wholly enraptured by the disheveledness on top of him. All Akira could do was to give him more, give him <i>everything-</i></p><p>“<i>AKIRA!</i>”</p><p>Akira froze. </p><p>That voice... had been far too shrill and distant to belong to Goro…</p><p>“<i>AKIRA! GORO! ARE YOU GUYS UP THERE?</i>”</p><p>His eyes were wide with shock as he stared down at Goro. How did Ann even get in here?</p><p>“<i>HELLOOOO..?</i>”</p><p>Goro was wearing a matching expression. His eyes were nearly threatening to pop out of their sockets, his face more scarlet than his dress at this point.</p><p>“<i>Guys?</i>” </p><p>A less earsplitting voice took a turn when Ann received radio silence. That had definitely been Makoto.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Goro hissed after a moment of internal screaming, “How did they get <i>in here?</i>”</p><p>Akira stared back, dumbfounded. “I… I don’t know…”</p><p>“<i>Akira-kun? Akechi-kun?</i>”</p><p>“<i>They have to be here,</i>” Ryuji’s voice said among the group of invaders, “<i>The door was unlocked.</i>”</p><p>Wordlessly, Goro’s eyes slit in a glare.</p><p>Akira probably deserved that.</p><p>“Guess I was distracted…”</p><p>His sheepishness was met with no understanding, only more irritation from the red-faced beauty on his dick.</p><p>“<i>Should we go check?</i>” This was Sumire now. Seems like the entire band was here.</p><p>“Get <i>rid of them!</i>” Goro snapped, punctuated by the aggressive dull thud of his heels dropping down on the sheets.</p><p>Akira sadly whined at the idea of leaving Goro’s warmth.</p><p>“<i>Perhaps a search party is of necessity.</i>”</p><p>Following Yusuke’s distant suggestion, Akira deeply sighed, and he removed his cock from Goro’s perfect tightness with a pout of miserable, tortured despair.</p><p>His girth was immediately replaced by two of Goro’s gloved fingers. Akira didn’t even get a chance to appreciate his angel playing with himself, too busy fussing to look at least somewhat presentable after being balls deep in his Christmas gift.</p><p>...That task might be harder to do than he thought. These pants don’t do much to hide anything, especially when he has... a bit of a problem here.</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>That problem being an obvious dripping tent of big, hard, throbbing cock in his pants.</p><p>“Hm...”</p><p>Although focused on said problem, Goro didn’t offer any solutions. Akira’s loving boyfriend only ogled the sight and graciously added a third finger to his hole.</p><p>“<i>GUYS!</i>”</p><p>Akira should probably go see what all the fuss is about…</p><p>…</p><p>...Goro was biting his lip, fingering himself faster...</p><p>“<i>Tell them they’re gonna miss out on my hot chocolate.</i>”</p><p>...He spilled with a soft moan, his eyes never leaving Akira’s hard bulge…</p><p>Still drooling over him, Goro impatiently huffed. </p><p>“Go already!” he whisper-shouted, “The sooner they’re gone, the sooner you’ll be inside me again!”</p><p>Akira glanced back down to where Goro was so focused, a helpless sound escaping him at the unsolved issue.</p><p>“...Be right down!” he called to whatever form of after-school club meeting had gathered downstairs. Why did they have to be here? Showing up unannounced? <i>On Christmas?</i> Did it not occur to them that two good boys would want privacy to play with their gifts?</p><p>Goro’s fingers were removed from himself, pulled out by Akira’s hand wrapped around his wrist. He’d have to endure this crisis with him.</p><p>“<i>Wha..?</i>”</p><p>Goro’s confused mumble was cut short, the sound turning into an aborted yelp when he was lifted bridal-style off the bed.</p><p>“<i>Akira! H-hey!</i>”</p><p>“You’ll have to shield me,” Akira simply explained, referring to the fabric of Goro’s dress now draped over him. Goro was currently squirming in attempt to cover his own body, pushing down his bunched up skirt with a sputter of baffled nonsense.</p><p>“You’re showing off <i>everything</i> right now!” he cried in disbelief. He was pawing at the fabric between his legs to cover his ass, still writhing in Akira’s hold as he was carried to the doorway. “Akira! Put me down!”</p><p>Akira just fondly rolled his eyes. “You can keep your legs closed ‘til we get downstairs, can’t you?”</p><p>The look he received was one he expected.</p><p>Like Goro just watched him fail to diffuse a bomb and now the world was doomed of nuclear explosion.</p><p>“<i>Why</i> are we going down there <i>at all?</i>” He seethed, quieter now at the top of the stairs, but just as harsh in his whisper, “It takes a <i>minute</i> to tell them I’m too tired for company, and they’ll <i>leave!</i> You can even tell them the <i>truth</i> if you want! I don’t <i>care!</i>”</p><p>Goro’s nose was dusted with pink as it scrunched in anger. Akira warmly smiled at the sight.</p><p>“It’s Christmas, honey. We have to at least say hi.”</p><p>Goro took in a breath, twitching like someone poured water on his circuit board. </p><p>Akira was so distracted by the adorableness, it wasn’t until halfway down the stairs that he noticed the state of the cafe. Leblanc had been practically turned into a Hallmark movie, festive decorations were strewn on every possible surface, drowning the room in wreaths, ribbons, presents, and lights. Akira could’ve sworn it didn’t look like this earlier. At least 60% sure…</p><p>“Woah...” He continued to look around in awe once arrived at the bottom of the stairs. “This is amazing… When did all this happen?”</p><p>“Decoration speedrun!” Futaba chimed from behind the counter, “This place looks like it was puked on by a Hallmark movie, huh?”</p><p>“I was just thinking that,” Akira mused half-heartedly, preoccupied with setting his whiny boyfriend on the floor, “Definitely unexpected.”</p><p>His eyes stayed on Goro as he smoothed out his flared dress, and before he had a chance to ask what called for such a speedrun, Goro was already asking the question in a much harsher form of; “<i>Why</i> are you <i>here?</i>”</p><p>Akira looped his arms around Goro’s cinched waist in retaliation, giving him a tight hug for a little de-stressing and some achingly-hard erection hiding.</p><p>“Gift exchange!” Ann announced with a bright smile. Her arms were triumphantly extended in front of her, and Akira directed his gaze to the pile of presents waiting to be unwrapped, his face lighting up in a smile of its own.</p><p>Goro also stared at the festive stack of boxes. Grimly, at that.</p><p>“Impressive!” Akira beamed. His eyes were only torn away when he heard Goro growl beneath his breath, his jaw clenched with gritted teeth. His skirt then began to gently sway, slowly and carefully rolling his ass on the cock pressed against him as he boiled with anger.</p><p>“We <i>already</i> had a party this year,” he snarled at the joyful display. Now fully grinding out of frustration, he turned to hiss in Akira’s ear, “<i>Get rid of them!</i>”</p><p>Akira just tightened his hold around his waist to steady his movements.</p><p>“But with no gifts!” Sumire cried as though the very thought was a horror, “I made personal stockings for everyone! Then we’ll do a swap of gifts Haru-chan picked out!”</p><p>Goro just fought against the restraining hold, practically jerking his entire body in Akira’s arms to keep grinding against him.</p><p>“You both look rather elegant,” Yusuke gestured to their matching outfits. “Dashingly festive. Did you decide to prepare in advance?”</p><p>Akira’s arms lowered to Goro’s hips, and the only movements he could manage from there were minimal shifts of his ass. He’s not sure if elegant was the right word to describe how they look right now.</p><p>“We weren’t <i>told anything in advance!</i>” Goro fumed, “We <i>dressed up</i> to exchange our <i>own gifts!</i>” He turned back to Akira then, burning holes in the side of his face, “<i>We said hi, Akira. Make them <b>leave</b></i>.”</p><p>“We were just in the middle of taking pictures,” Akira informed the room, resting his chin on Goro’s shoulder with a smile, “Y’know, for Instagram.”</p><p>“<i>Akira.</i>”</p><p>“Maybe we should take some down here,” he pondered aloud, “You guys put so much effort into decorating after all…”</p><p>“<i>A-ki-ra.</i>”</p><p>“It’s the perfect background…”</p><p>“<i>Akira! What are you <b>doing?</b></i>”</p><p>Akira finally looked up at Goro then, only turning his head on his shoulder enough to meet his gaze.</p><p>Very angry, was Goro’s gaze.</p><p>“Relax, honey,” he whispered, “Doesn’t a small party sound like fun?”</p><p>Goro did the opposite of relaxing. He, quite frankly, looked about two seconds from ripping Akira’s head off.</p><p>“<i>Fun?</i>”</p><p>With his teeth.</p><p>“I was having <i>fun</i> when you were <i>inside me a minute ago!</i>”</p><p>And then afterwards he’d kick Akira’s severed head around just to really stick it to his dead boyfriend.</p><p>“Does <i>this</i> sound more <i>fun</i> than <i>fucking me,</i> Akira?”</p><p>Goro had hissed many scrutinizing things, none of which were graced with an answer. Akira only sat them down in a booth, Goro’s body trapped between him and the wall.</p><p>“How about we get some hot chocolate going?” he said to Futaba, grinning when she quickly got to work.</p><p>Akira kept an arm wrapped tightly around Goro’s waist, happily taking in the decorations of the room while they waited for their drinks. Goro’s own arms, however, were currently being used as a cushion for his face, laid slumped in a limp mound of defeat on the table.</p><p>“...why, why, why...”</p><p>“Aw, don’t be a grinch, honey,” Akira playfully chided, “Come on, you love getting free stuff, don’t you?”</p><p>The cave of arms sounded with a muffled groan; “<i>I</i> want to be stuffed.”</p><p>Futaba then placed two steaming mugs on the table for the festive couple.</p><p>“Behold!” she exclaimed, “My specialty!” </p><p>Before Akira had a chance to offer any compliments, Goro was slowly lifting himself from his hiding place of sorrows.</p><p>“Alcohol..?”</p><p>Futaba clicked her teeth at his weak croak. “None in this batch. <i>But...</i>” she turned her head, looking around the room for… “Makoto brought eggnog liqueur if you want some spike!”</p><p>To match his voice, Goro weakly nodded.</p><p>“It’s <i>really</i> sweet,” Makoto was warning him once she’d been beckoned over, “Almost unpleasantly so. You should only have a little at a time.”</p><p>She poured him a shot before sliding it his way. Goro reached for the bottle instead.</p><p>“Why’s he being such a grinch?” Futaba asked, her face pinched in disgust as she watched Goro ruin her hot chocolate with liquid sugar alcohol.</p><p>“Go ahead and tell them, Akira,” Goro monotonously said. <i>Still pouring...</i></p><p>Akira rolled his eyes at Goro’s little tantrum, pouring the prepared shot into his own drink.</p><p>“He’s mad we can’t get a good picture,” he told them simply. He settled an arm around Goro’s shoulders, lifting his mug by the handle as he relaxed in the booth seat.</p><p>“Right, well…” Makoto winced as she watched Goro try to down the sugary disaster in one go. “Maybe we should take one of you before he’s too drunk to stand.”</p><p>“Don’t need to stand,” Goro mumbled against the rim of the mug, having stopped his chugging solely for air, “He’ll carry me back up.”</p><p>He promptly dove back in to finish the rest of the drink in all its disgusting glory.</p><p>Akira turned to Makoto. “I think it’s too late.”</p><p>He then took a sip of his own drink and breathed a sigh of contentment. Ah, the perfect amount. It’ll be fun to fuck Goro later once the buzz really kicks in.</p><p>“How about we start opening presents?” he said to the girls, eager to get started on the night’s festivities. </p><p>They nodded before regrouping with the others, and Akira’s attention was turned back to Goro, who was currently glaring at the tent in his pants like his dick had personally offended him.</p><p>“Goro.”</p><p>Goro pretended not to hear him.</p><p>“You’re really so horny that you can’t behave?”</p><p>At that, Goro’s glare was directed upward, sharpening at the sight of Akira’s amused smirk.</p><p>“Yes, <i>Akira.</i> I <i>am!</i>” His teeth gritted as he seethed, “You were just about to <i>cum in me!</i> Did you <i>forget about that or something?!</i>”</p><p>Akira rolled his eyes, pulling him closer. “Of course I remember that.” Goro rested a clenched fist on his chest. “But you’re just making it worse by trying to drink yourself to death. You know how slutty you get when you drink.”</p><p>Goro’s hips shifted, his entire body pressed against Akira’s side.</p><p>“I <i>do know,</i>” he hissed back, “That’s why we made cocktails in the <i>first place, Akira!</i> You were supposed to fuck me like a <i>slut,</i>” he emphasized by firmly palming Akira’s bulge, “So <i>why</i> are you not <i>doing that?</i>”</p><p>Akira just relaxed with Goro warmly nuzzled against him, letting him take all the touches he wants.</p><p>“My dick will still be here when everyone’s gone, Goro~” He lifted his mug to his lips, “We don’t get together that often these days. You can survive a little socializing, can’t you?”</p><p>Goro twitched.</p><p>Akira pulled his hand away from his cock just in case he decides to break it in half.</p><p>“Two days ago,” Goro eventually muttered, “We were all together <i>two days ago.</i>”</p><p>Akira sighed, setting his mug on the table before bringing Goro’s head to his chest with a hush. “Just relax, honey. Be good and you’ll get everything you want this year.”</p><p>“Ngh, but…”</p><p>“Shh.. honey, it’s okay…”</p><p>Goro let out a weak sound of need, tracing the lapels on Akira’s chest with a slow drag of his hand.</p><p>“I- I just want you so much…” his voice shook at a faint whimper.</p><p>“Just relax.. you’ll be okay…”</p><p>“You’re so... so <i>irritating!</i>”</p><p>“Shh.. honey, I know…”</p><p>Goro fully collapsed with a sad whine, and Akira just hugged him tighter, circling a hand on his back while focusing on the commotion filling the room.</p><p>“I’ll hand out the stockings!” Sumire announced. She then, as declared, gathered her entire pile of stockings at once, making her nearly disappear behind the sheer amount of presents in her arms.</p><p>“Hear that, honey?” Akira ran a hand through soft golden locks, “We get cute little stockings.”</p><p>“Mmph.”</p><p>“And once we’re done,” Haru’s pleasant voice chimed, “We can start the swap!”</p><p>“What kinds of gifts do you think Haru picked out?” Akira was talking mostly to himself at this point, “Probably expensive stuff. Maybe you’ll get something you like.”</p><p>“Mmghhhh.”</p><p>“Here you go, Akira!” </p><p>Sumire was suddenly in his peripheral, smiling and offering him a stocking with his name on it.</p><p>“And I also have Goro’s right…” she paused to sort through her armful, “...here!” Her eyes widened as soon as she looked up, her voice at a hushed whisper when she spoke again, “Oh, I’m so sorry! Is he asleep?!”</p><p>“Nah,” Akira grinned, taking Goro’s stocking from her, “He’s wide awake.”</p><p>“Hmph.”</p><p>“Thank you so much for this,” he told Sumire, flashing her one more bright smile before she continued on her way. “Wake up, honey,” he cooed to the melted puddle of Goro on his chest, “Let’s see what we got for Christmas.”</p><p>Goro stirred, heavy eyelids fluttering to adjust to the dim lights. He lifted his head enough to look at Akira, ever-so-slowly running a hand down his chest. His face was flushed in his drunken haze, his brows turned upward in a pout, eyes bloodshot and watery. It was almost heartbreaking to witness how deprived and needy he was.</p><p>“Santa...” he whined, “...can I sit on your lap?”</p><p>Akira put on a soft smile, “‘Course you can.” He set their stockings on the table, gesturing for Goro to pull his legs up, “C’mere.”</p><p>He was answered with a drunken hum of bliss, and soft thighs were promptly thrown over his lap. Goro then scooted closer, wiggling his hips and paying no mind to his skirt riding up in the process, and he curled his head on Akira’s shoulder with a happy sigh once settled.</p><p>Akira fixed his skirt for him.</p><p>“Let’s do yours first.” He took Goro’s stocking from the table, rummaging around inside to see what he could find. “Alright, Goro. For Christmas, you get… ooh, scrunchies! You love these, don’t you?” It was a small collection of them, Akira pulled off the solid red color, “This one even matches your outfit. Want your hair up?”</p><p>Goro nodded, lifting his head for Akira to do it for him.</p><p>“So pretty,” Akira sang, met with a faint smile and Goro’s blush deepening a shade. “There’s also…” Akira’s hand returned to the stocking, and Goro’s hand was suddenly returning to his cock, “<i>...h-hah...</i> a- a book...”</p><p>Goro snatched it with a gasp.</p><p>“I’ve been wanting to read this!” he squealed, “I can’t remember for th’life of me what’s s’about but…” </p><p>Akira beamed at the adorable display, too distracted by his boyfriend’s brilliant smile to notice the hand working at his waistband.</p><p>“What else is there?” Goro asked, eyes gleaming once both hands had joined in his task.</p><p>
  <i>So cute!</i>
</p><p>“See? Now you’re starting to–”</p><p>Akira cut off with a sharp gasp when his cock was freed, followed by the sound of a drunken giggle and warm fingers wrapping tightly around his shaft.</p><p>“What are you <i>doing?</i>” he hissed, sending Goro a panicked look before quickly glancing around the room. </p><p>He heard another giggle; “I wanna do what we did this morning~!”</p><p>Goro peeled himself off his chest to sit up, continuing to pump his fist under the table with a doe-eyed look of innocence. </p><p>“Can I sit on your cock, Santa?”</p><p>By the time Akira’s gaze made it back to Goro’s thin irises, he was met with an adorable head tilt, Goro’s face softly framed by the chestnut locks that were loose from his ponytail.</p><p>The alcohol combined with skillful strokes must have slowed the cogs in Akira’s brain, because he wasn’t even given a chance to respond before Goro was moving to sink himself down on his cock, making his brain shut down entirely as he was engulfed by cushiony, wet tightness.</p><p>Akira hissed out a curse, and Goro wiggled his ass beneath his dress to settle into his favorite place.</p><p>“What else is there~?” Goro repeated, his head turned to look down at Akira with a smile.</p><p>Akira sighed and leaned against the back of the bench. In hindsight, he probably deserved this.</p><p>Goro then began to ride him, because of course he did. And he didn’t even bother to be subtle about it. He bounced without a care in the world, loudly gasping in pleasure as he speared himself open with cock, his flared skirt flying wildly with his quick motions…</p><p>It took a <i>strong</i> hold around his waist for Akira to make him stop, but even with Goro’s back pulled flush against his chest, he continued to thrash against him in a desperate attempt to keep moving.</p><p>“Sit <i>still!</i>”</p><p>Goro just answered with another giggle, shifting on his lap with jerking flails of his hips.</p><p>“Santaaa~” </p><p>Akira tightened his grip around him, Goro bit his bottom lip in a smile.</p><p>“Can I have some milk, Santa?”</p><p>Akira just made a noise of disbelief at the drunken slutty mess on his cock.</p><p>“Sit <i>still!</i>” he repeated more insistently, “Or I won’t fuck you at all tonight!”</p><p>Goro froze.</p><p>“You… you wouldn’t do that…”</p><p>His walls still clenched in fear from the very thought.</p><p>“I told you,” Akira muttered exhaustedly, “You have to behave to get what you want.”</p><p>Goro pouted before he nodded. “I’ll be good.”</p><p>Akira breathed a sigh of relief when Goro settled against his chest. He took a moment to reset himself, releasing his constricting grip before returning his attention to the stocking.</p><p>“Alright. Let’s see what else you got for Christmas, Goro…” he pulled out something soft, Goro squeezed around him in anticipation, “...ooh, a sweater vest! Don’t your friends know you so well?”</p><p>Goro took it from him to unfold, humming as he examined it. “Well, you can never have enough.”</p><p>He set it to the side, and Akira rewarded him with a gentle nudge of his cock to keep the contentment on his face.</p><p>“There’s also…” Akira dove back in, Goro curled his head on the crook of his neck, “...a candle, vanilla scented… chapstick, cherry flavored, and… uh...” Akira pulled out a black rectangle, Goro traced his bicep with light fingers, “...what is this..? Like, a vibrator, or...” He fumbled with it, pressing down on something until... “Ah!” Oh god, a knife!</p><p>“What was it?” Goro asked, the sharp blade quickly hidden from him.</p><p>“Uh…” Akira cleared his throat, pulling out the first thing he could find, “...phone charger. Gotta have em, y’know?”</p><p>Goro solemnly nodded like that made perfect sense.</p><p>“And the last item in here is…” Akira pulled out a small piece of tupperware, “...ooh, chocolates! They look homemade!” </p><p>Goro took the container from him, eyeing it like an antiquer at a pawn shop.</p><p>“Interesting…”</p><p>“Look, there’s a card!” Akira held it up before clearing his throat, “‘<i>Semi-sweet just how you like, thanks for a great year of friendship! Merry Christmas, Goro!</i>’ Aw! Isn’t that nice, honey?”</p><p>Goro stopped paying attention about halfway through that.</p><p>“Wasn’t that nice, Goro?” Akira repeated to the silence.</p><p>Goro slowly lifted his ass before slamming back down. “Not what I wanted.”</p><p>Akira just rolled his eyes at his ungratefulness, swapping Goro’s stocking for his untouched one on the table. “Now let’s see what I got…”</p><p>He blindly reached into the stocking. Goro cautiously raised his hips, a slow drag of his tight walls.</p><p>Akira gasped when he retrieved something soft. “A cat plushie! How cute!”</p><p>Goro lowered himself at the same slow pace.</p><p>Akira continued on, his hand returning to its search within the stocking, “What else…”</p><p>Goro decided to test another slow rise.</p><p>“...Cat socks too?! No way!”</p><p>Goro shuddered as he dropped down.</p><p>“And…” Akira’s hand sorted aimlessly in the bag, Goro’s hips rolled upward, “...a cat beanie! With ears and everything! I love it!”</p><p>Heat clenched around him as Goro sank back down.</p><p>“Hm? This is wrapped..?” Akira pulled out a box from the stocking, Goro’s soaked walls slid up on his cock. “What could it be..?” He unwrapped the gift, Goro stole a bounce, “...oh my god! A cat mug! This is the best!”</p><p>Goro gripped the edge of the table as he forcefully slammed down.</p><p>“There’s one more thing…” Akira fumbled around in the nearly-empty stocking, Goro tested a faster pace, “Another candle! Can’t go wrong with that!”</p><p>Goro released a breathy moan.</p><p>“Oh, I also got a card!” Akira beamed as he opened it. Goro used the table as leverage to start properly fucking himself. “‘<i>Meowry Christmas, Akira, and have a purrfect new year!</i>’ Oh my god, that’s hilarious!”</p><p>“<i>...ngh!</i>”</p><p>The whiny sound made Akira look up, his eyes widening in surprise at the unexpected sight of Goro riding his cock.</p><p>“Goro, stop!” Akira fought against him, “Just.. sit.. <i>fuck..</i> sit.. <i>still!</i>”</p><p>Goro gushed with giggles, “You like when I do this, don’t you~?”</p><p>Akira finally managed to fix him in place, something Goro didn’t seem too pleased about.</p><p>“Control yourself,” Akira scolded, “You really want everyone to see you doing that?”</p><p>Akira quickly eyed the mingling bodies in the room, luckily everyone seemed too focused on each other to pay them any mind.</p><p>“What I <i>want, A-ki-ra,</i>” Goro slurred in his ear, drawing his attention back to the flushed warmth on his cock, “Is for you to <i>lay it on me!</i> Huh, how ‘bout that? Just slap me around with it! Flop your dick on my face! I don’t <i>care about them!</i>”</p><p>Akira frowned. “Hey. Be nice to our friends, Goro.”</p><p>“I don’t want to be <i>nice!</i> I want to be <i>fucked!</i>”</p><p>“Come on, honey,” Akira nuzzled the side of his face on Goro’s shoulder, “Where’s your Christmas spirit?”</p><p>Goro just huffed before grumbling under his breath.</p><p>Akira snuggled closer, taking in Goro’s scent with a happy sigh. Peace settled over them, just two warm, loving bodies in a tight embrace…</p><p>Goro decided to break the peace by violently thrashing again. Like he thought he could steal a few bounces on Akira’s cock with a sneak attack.</p><p>“<i>Stop!</i>”</p><p>Goro whined, Akira’s arms were only letting him squirm.</p><p>“Akira… come on... I need you…”</p><p>His lips parting to respond, Akira was interrupted by Haru announcing the start of the gift exchange.</p><p>“You either take a gift from the pile or steal from someone else!”</p><p>Akira’s focus was turned to her, and he heard another pouty whine in his ear from the loss of attention.</p><p>“Who wants to go first?”</p><p>Eager sounds filled the room to volunteer, and Akira made Goro join in on the commotion with a few quick bucks of his hips.</p><p>Goro’s broken sobs hadn’t been chosen first, however. Futaba ended up being picked. She had been frantically waving her arms back and forth after all.</p><p>Akira then felt Goro’s hands weakly pawing in his hair, trying and failing to regain his attention as the festivities rolled on. </p><p>“Gucci slides?! No way!” Futaba was promptly shimmying out of her shoes to try them on. “Fuck yeah! They look so baller on me!”</p><p>Goro was only successful in his drunken haze when he remembered how to use his strength again.</p><p>With his chin held in a firm, glove-adorned hand, Akira flashed a sweet smile at his needy boyfriend. “Yes, honey?”</p><p>The grip turned into a gentle sprawl of fingers on the side of his face. </p><p>“I’m bored,” Goro gravitated closer, “Kiss me, Santa?”</p><p>Akira rolled his eyes, but he happily closed the distance between them, collecting a taste from Goro’s mouth with a brush of his warm tongue.</p><p>He pulled away before Goro had a chance to fully latch onto him, answered with pinched brows and a whimpering sound of need.</p><p>“‘kira…” he tried to chase after Akira’s heat to no avail. “That’s it?”</p><p>Akira put on a soft smile, brushing Goro’s bangs out of his eyes.</p><p>“You should pay attention, honey. These are memories in the making here.”</p><p>Goro stared blankly before he twitched, like every fiber of his being rejected the idea of this small get-together.</p><p>“Akechi-kun!”</p><p>Goro turned at the sound of Haru’s pleasant call, and Akira leaned their bodies forward so they could sit up attentively.</p><p>“How about you take your turn?”</p><p>Goro hummed, both in consideration of the presents and from Akira’s cock finding a new angle inside him.</p><p>“I’ll take…” he spread his legs wider on Akira’s lap, “...the biggest one!”</p><p>Haru grinned before using two hands to lift the largest box. Goro promptly leaned across the table to retrieve it, taking the opportunity to blissfully roll his ass in his brief moment of freedom.</p><p>Akira bit back a moan as Goro worked himself on his cock, slowly coating his length with his delicious, warm slick…</p><p>Goro settled with a final bounce. </p><p>“What do you think it’ll be?” he chimed, his cushiony cheeks resting soft and stationary on Akira’s lap.</p><p>“What do you want it to be?” Akira asked in return, his lip curling in a half-smile.</p><p>Goro matched the expression, lifting a hand to stroke Akira’s cheekbone with a caressing thumb. “You know what I want, Santa~”</p><p>“Ew,” at least three people said.</p><p>“Can you guys open presents without being weird?” That one was distinctly Futaba.</p><p>On cue, Goro turned his attention back to the present. The not being weird part, however, will probably have to wait.</p><p>Goro eagerly tore into the paper, wiggling in anticipation. Akira watched the process unfold, mostly focused on the wiggling part. He watched every shifting movement beneath Goro’s dress, his cock being perfectly warmed by Goro’s plump, firm, fleshy.. supple.. round... full... luscious... heavenly... phat as <i>hell-</i></p><p>Goro gasped, his walls clenching in excitement.</p><p>“Akira! We won!” He threw the excess paper to the side to show off his prized roomba box. “We did it! Protect it with your life!”</p><p>Akira obeyed, taking the box with an amused smile. He placed it between him and the wall, where Goro had been sitting earlier before he managed to sneak a seat on his cock.</p><p>“I knew you’d get something you’d like,” he mused. Goro still had a beautiful smile on his face, the sight was like a breath of fresh air. “You happy with your roomba, Goro?”</p><p>“I’m so happy!” Goro rejoiced, “So, so happy!” He even decided to prove how happy he was by bouncing up and down with glee. “Thank you, Santa! Thank you, thank you!”</p><p>Akira beamed, “There’s your Christmas spirit!” He was just a bit too distracted by his boyfriend’s uplift in mood to hastily put a halt to his joy.</p><p>Goro responded with a sound of delight, craning his head while arching his back with a smile. He glanced down to where their bodies were connected, biting his lip before looking back up. </p><p>He lifted his skirt with a soft giggle, all the while bouncing faster now that his ass was exposed.</p><p>“Now fuck me,” he whispered, “Fuck me, Santa.”</p><p>“Honey...”</p><p>Warm, tempting breath danced on his face. </p><p>“I don’t care if the elves watch~” Goro sang, “They interrupted <i>us,</i> remember?”</p><p>Akira stared with parted lips.</p><p>“Akira-kun!”</p><p>Akira was abruptly snapped out of his trance, returning his restrictive hold to Goro’s waist with a sharp breath.</p><p>Goro’s skirt fell back down in the process, fruitlessly squirming against Akira’s chest in attempt to keep moving.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Haru was looking at him expectantly next to the diminishing pile of presents. A glance around the room didn’t give any intel to if they’d been caught, everyone seemed too intermingled to pay much attention to what they were… quite <i>obviously</i> doing. </p><p>Akira took a long sip of hot chocolate.</p><p>“Your turn!”</p><p>He set down his mug to contemplate the stack of presents. Goro, in the meantime, claimed the task of trying to regain his attention.</p><p>“<i>Fuck me. Akira. Fuck me. I need you.</i>”</p><p>Akira was getting some lucky vibes from the simple envelope…</p><p>“<i>Akiraaa~</i>”</p><p>The largest box piqued his curiosity for sure…</p><p>“<i>Wanna pull my hair, ‘kira? Yank my tail like a bad kitty?</i>”</p><p>The small green one was practically radiating with opulence...</p><p>“<i>I’m all wrapped up for you~</i>”</p><p>The medium blue box was all but calling his name…</p><p>“<i>Just claim your gift, Akira. Let them know who I belong to.</i>”</p><p>Box or envelope, box or envelope…</p><p>“<i>You look so good… feel so good... I want you all over me</i>.”</p><p>Akira took a gentle hold of Goro’s ponytail, turning his head to direct his gaze toward the presents.</p><p>“Which one do you want?”</p><p>Even the softest tug to his hair had Goro tightening his walls in pleasure, spilling with a faint mewl as he squinted at the festive stack.</p><p>“Uhm…” Goro circled his ass in Akira’s lap, like he was trying to increase their luck by doing so, “...That one!” he pointed a finger at literally all the presents, “The blue one!”</p><p>“The blue one,” Akira echoed. Goro made a pleased sound following his choice, once again trying to raise his hips now that his present-picking responsibilities were over.</p><p>Haru turned to sort through the gifts, and Akira slammed Goro’s ass back down before he could get too far.</p><p>“Be <i>good,</i> honey,” he murmured, “Don’t you wanna see what we got?”</p><p>By the time the box was handed over, Goro was obediently sitting still, the fabric of his dress pooled around him.</p><p>“What do you think it’ll be?” Akira asked, mirroring Goro’s question.</p><p>“Hm…” Goro warmly settled on Akira’s chest, resting an arm over broad shoulders as he watched. “Handcuffs? Whip? Cock ring?”</p><p>Akira opened the box with bated breath.</p><p>“Oh my god!” he gasped, “A cat teapot! I can’t believe it!”</p><p>Goro deflated with a sigh.</p><p>“Look how cute!” he held it up for the limp body on his cock to see, “You picked so well, Goro!”</p><p>Goro just began to slowly roll himself again.</p><p>“Do I get a reward?”</p><p>Akira didn’t glance up from the ceramic cat. “Sure, later.”</p><p>Goro huffed, but Akira paid no mind to the sound. He continued to admire the adorable teapot, only ever looking away when Goro returned to his default state of bouncing on cock.</p><p>And <i>very noticeably!</i> Akira was wide-eyed as he watched Goro surge with moans, and he clumsily rushed to set the teapot on the table to free his hands.</p><p>“<i>Goro! Stop!</i>” </p><p>As Goro writhed in his grip, a quick glance around told Akira that the room was distracted. Yusuke was currently stealing a Louis Vuitton handbag from a protesting Ann, his reasoning that such a thing was perfect for transporting paints on the go.</p><p>Goro was a bit stronger with his arm around Akira’s shoulders, and his other hand took hold of the edge of the table to use as leverage in his fight.</p><p>It was now Ann’s turn to open or steal a present.</p><p>Goro was managing to steal short, quick bounces on his cock. Akira tightened his hold, his legs tangling with Goro’s in a desperate attempt to keep him in place.</p><p>Ann decided to take the envelope.</p><p>The sound of Goro’s ass landing on clothed-thighs was halted, turning into a sound of fabric shifting together as he frantically jerked his hips.</p><p>Everyone was too captivated by Ann slowly opening the envelope to notice Goro’s needy whine.</p><p>“‘<i>kira...</i>”</p><p>Ann’s eyes went wide. Goro fluttered his walls in constant beats.</p><p>Two plane tickets to Paris.</p><p>“<i>PARIS?!</i>”</p><p>Goro’s elbow dug into Akira’s shoulder.</p><p>“<i>...you don’t even want me to stop, do you?</i>”</p><p>The eyes of the cat teapot were judging him.</p><p>“Not fair!” Sumire cried, “You were just there for fashion week!”</p><p>Goro’s legs fought with Akira’s.</p><p>“<i>...feels so good, huh, ‘kira?</i>”</p><p>“That was for work,” Ann chided back, “I was busy the whole time. Ooh! I could even take Shiho with me!”</p><p>Akira was using all his strength.</p><p>“<i>...you’re getting weaker~</i>”</p><p>“Your turn, Ryuji!” sang Haru’s voice.</p><p>Akira only heard the sound of paper being unwrapped, Goro was being relentless.</p><p>“<i>...weak, weak, weak...</i>”</p><p>“What the eff?! How did you get a PS5?”</p><p>Akira couldn’t fight with his legs anymore, Goro had lifted his feet onto the bench, his heels digging into the cushion...</p><p>“<i>...weak!</i>”</p><p>Goro’s legs are very strong.</p><p>“What do you mean? I just bought one!”</p><p>Akira drowned out everything else that followed, all he could hear was Goro’s slurred laugh of triumph as he managed to overcome resistance.</p><p>“You’re so weak, Akira,” Goro hissed, now steadily riding him, “So <i>weak!</i>”</p><p>“<i>Stop it!</i>” </p><p>Goro didn’t listen. He only giggled, the velvety fabric of his dress shifting against Akira’s chest.</p><p>“You’re too weak~”</p><p>Akira’s arms were all over his torso trying to hold him down. He felt like a human straitjacket at this point.</p><p>“<i>Goro! I told you to behave to get what you want!</i>” </p><p>Goro’s movements never faltered, only using his legs to his advantage…</p><p>“You always give me what I want, Akira. You just love me too much~”</p><p>His voice was airy, his walls squeezed dangerously tight.</p><p>Akira took in a sharp breath through his teeth.</p><p>“<i>Goro, just...</i>” </p><p>Akira trailed off. Goro was absolutely delighted by this fact.</p><p>“Are you gonna cum from this, Akira? In front of <i>everybody?</i>”</p><p>Akira shuddered, his arms wandering in search of strength.</p><p>“You should’ve just gotten rid of them like I asked. Look where it got you.”</p><p>Goro’s heat just worked faster.</p><p>“If you’re gonna cum,” his devious voice continued, “You might as well have <i>fun</i> while you do it.”</p><p>His arms looped around Goro’s shoulders.</p><p>“That’s what you wanted, right? For us to have <i>fun?</i>”</p><p>Akira couldn’t hold him down, Goro’s legs were too strong.</p><p>“Just fuck me. I know how much you want to.”</p><p>Akira softly whined, growing dizzy from addicting soaked walls.</p><p>“Why wait for what you want, Akira? It’s Christmas.”</p><p>Goro’s legs were spread wide, his short skirt barely covering the mounds of his ass.</p><p>“They should know better than to show up unannounced. Why not teach them a lesson?”</p><p>Akira was so weak…</p><p>“Ah… yes..!”</p><p>His hands fell to Goro’s hips, helping him move faster… helping him ride his cock properly...</p><p>“See, Santa?” Goro laughed, all the more satisfied, “Aren’t I being so <i>good</i> for you?”</p><p>Akira was so weak. He was so so so so so so so so so…</p><p>“You’re so <i>weak!</i>”</p><p>“Alright, I think that’s all of it!” Haru distantly said, drowned by the fast pace of Goro landing in his lap. Akira bit his lip, any harder and he would’ve drawn blood. “Anyone want some pie?”</p><p>Goro giggled at Akira’s desperation, saying just a bit too loudly; “I know I do~”</p><p>Akira’s fingers curled deeper into Goro’s hip bones, his breathing hitched. His brain was filling with static... he moved Goro more vigorously on his cock... engulfed by quick bounces...</p><p>“<i>Goro... I’m...</i>”</p><p>“Akechi-kun?”</p><p>Goro, somehow, managed to summon the last ounce of shame between the two of them.</p><p>His movements froze instantly, clumsily folding his legs to sit on his knees. Wide-eyed, he looked up at Haru, pushing his skirt down with jittery hands. </p><p>Akira groaned, and his head fell on Goro’s shoulder. Weakly.</p><p>“You want a slice?”</p><p>The position was less provocative than a moment ago, but still… rather telling. Goro straddling him backwards probably wasn’t the most natural way to sit on someone’s lap, but Haru didn’t offer any signs of acknowledgment to what was happening under the table. Maybe she was just being polite.</p><p>“Um…” Goro mumbled eloquently. He blinked and his expression neutralized, ever-so-slowly lifting his hips again. “I’m alright. Thank you.”</p><p>She offered a bright smile in response.</p><p>Once she turned away, Goro threw caution to the wind by slamming his ass back down. </p><p>And of course, because a single taste is never enough, he resumed his quick pace of bounces without a care in the world.</p><p>His plan was put to rest, stopped by an obstacle in the form of arms.</p><p>“<i>Just wait, Goro!</i>” Akira hissed, “<i>I’ll make them leave!</i>”</p><p>Goro huffed, but he obediently waited.</p><p>“Fine. Do it, then.”</p><p>Akira relaxed before he loudly cleared his throat, Goro pulsated around him in encouragement.</p><p>“So, uh…” Many faces turned in the direction of the couple. It only occurred to Akira then that Goro was still reverse cowgirl straddling him. “We’re both pretty drunk and tired. I think we’re gonna call it here.”</p><p>Words of understanding followed his announcement, but no goodnights or goodbyes were shared.</p><p>Akira clicked his teeth, glancing around helplessly. </p><p>“Uh, so...”</p><p>“That means <i>leave!</i>”</p><p>“Hey,” Akira softly scolded, “Be polite.”</p><p>Goro groaned, resuming to rock his hips in Akira’s hold. “They’re the ones not being <i>polite.</i>”</p><p>Akira gave a buck of the hips in retaliation.</p><p>“Um.”</p><p>Akira glanced back up at many pairs of eyes.</p><p>“So, yeah…” drawled Makoto, “Goodnight, then.”</p><p>She cleared her throat before sending a handful of pointed looks to the fellow invaders.</p><p>A chorus of goodnights followed.</p><p>“Thank you guys so much for this!” Akira perked up, proper and polite, “We had such a great time! Say thank you, Goro...”</p><p>“Why are they still here?”</p><p>Akira sighed as Goro continued his frantic writhing. There wasn’t much he could do to control the situation anymore. A houseplant could tell what Goro was trying to do right now. Even <i>Mona</i> would’ve been able to tell if he had tagged along. Thank god he wasn’t here to witness this…</p><p>But Akira had already cycled through the five stages of grief tonight. He’d long reached the point of acceptance.</p><p>He glanced up warily, an awkward breath of laughter leaving his lips. “Merry Christmas, guys...”</p><p>The sentiment was sporadically echoed as bodies began to shuffle to the doorway, and when the sound of a chiming bell filled the room–</p><p>“<i>Finally!</i>” </p><p>Akira’s arms fell in defeat, and Goro resumed bouncing on his cock before the door even had a chance to fully shut.</p><p>“<i>Fuck me!</i>”</p><p>Akira made a sound of helplessness, collapsing in the booth with a deep, deep sigh. “Jesus christ, Goro…”</p><p>Goro just bunched his skirt around his waist. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!”</p><p>Akira took a moment for just himself then, a moment of peace and serenity to watch the soothing sight of Goro’s soft cheeks indenting with each bounce, a moment to reflect on his life...</p><p>After enough reflecting, his arms returned to Goro’s waist, pulling him flush against his chest.</p><p>“Goro…”</p><p>Goro settled against him with ease, spreading his legs to rest his heels flat on the booth seat.</p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>His own arm returned to Akira’s shoulders, his free hand holding his skirt up to show off his slender cock. Akira could feel the hot puffs of his breath on his jaw, quick and uneven as Goro fucked himself in his lap.</p><p>Akira followed suit, propping his feet on the edge of the cushion to chase after perfect warmth. </p><p>He was blessed with a drunken squeal of glee in response, paired with the dull sound of his clothed-hips hammering against plush thighs.</p><p>“You’ve been <i>bad</i> this year,” he growled. Goro’s ponytail swayed wildly from his rapid pace, and Akira quickly removed the red scrunchie to toss elsewhere, taking a harsh grip of soft locks as he pistoned his cock into Goro.</p><p>“A-ah! Have I?” Goro’s lips curled in satisfaction, his walls tightly clenching to lure Akira deeper. “Then why do I feel so <i>good</i> right now?”</p><p>Akira could only answer with a groan, thrusting with burning fervency. He hugged Goro tighter, pulling fistfuls of silky hair in mindless pleasure. </p><p>“How hard was it to resist me, Akira?” </p><p>His breathing was starting to come out in ragged gasps, coaxing Goro’s dazed smile to stretch wider.</p><p>“I know how much you wanted to do this all night.”</p><p>Flushed and desperate, Akira snaked his arms around Goro’s thighs, pulling their bodies impossibly close together as he snapped his hips. Goro’s legs spread wider on the bench, his pink hole being mercilessly split open with erratic slams of cock.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have even humored them in the first place,” Goro hissed, his voice starting to become strained, “You should’ve never even left me! You should’ve finished what you started and ignored them!”</p><p>Their bodies merged in a constant beat of thrums. Akira lowly growled as he rutted faster, only fueling Goro’s satisfaction in doing so, giving him everything he could possibly want…</p><p>“I’m more important, Akira! You don’t make me <i>wait</i> for people like them!”</p><p>Goro punctuated his words with a gasping sob, something broken and wrecked as Akira pounded deeper every chance he got.</p><p>“You- you should know <i>better..!</i> than to test my <i>patience!</i>”</p><p>The sound that followed was the complete opposite of the last. Akira returned a hand to Goro’s hair, eliciting a squeak of surprise when Goro was pulled off his cock entirely.</p><p>“Wha-? A-Akira!”</p><p>Goro’s torso was slammed onto the table, his skirt riding up to expose his needy hole.</p><p>“<i>Akira,</i>” he cried, begging for more by wiggling his hips, “Come on! Don’t stop, Akira, <i>please!</i>”</p><p>“<i>You</i> should know better, Goro.”</p><p>A shriek followed the strike of his palm.</p><p>“Give me <i>one reason-</i>”</p><p>“<i>ah!</i>”</p><p>“-that <i>you-</i>”</p><p>“<i>ah!</i>”</p><p>“-should get what you <i>want-</i>”</p><p>“<i>ah!</i>”</p><p>“-when you’ve been so <i>bad</i> this year.”</p><p>“<i>Ah! Hah...</i> Be-because it’s also what you want..?”</p><p>Goro’s cheeks were painted a jolly red, another handprint deepening the shade.</p><p>“<i>Selfish.</i>”</p><p>“<i>Nh! S-selfish?!</i>”</p><p>An echoing slap.</p><p>“<i>A-ah!</i> Is it really a problem that I only think about us, Akira?”</p><p>Rippling in waves.</p><p>“<i>Hahh..!</i> There’s no one that compares to us!”</p><p>Handprints blending.</p><p>“<i>Agh!</i> E-everything I do is for you!”</p><p>Burning scarlet.</p><p>“<i>Nh!</i> I wore this dress for you! I’m- I’m stretched for you!”</p><p>Goro’s eyes were brimming with tears.</p><p>“Don’t you want your gift, Akira?”</p><p>“What I <i>wanted-</i>” <i>smack</i> “-was for you to <i>behave-</i>” <i>smack</i> “-like I <i>told you to.</i>”</p><p>“I’ll behave!” Goro cried, voice shaking with tears, “I’ll be good, I promise!”</p><p>Another strike.</p><p>“You think sluts get what they want for Christmas, Goro?”</p><p>“<i>Ah!</i> I- I’m sorry!”</p><p>“You can’t <i>do that-</i>”</p><p>“<i>ah!</i>”</p><p>“-where everyone can <i>see you!</i>”</p><p>“<i>H-hah..! Akira!</i>”</p><p>
  <i>Smack.</i>
</p><p>“I only wanted you to see me!”<br/>
</p><p>
  <i>Smack.</i>
</p><p>“But you weren’t looking at me!”</p><p>
  <i>Smack.</i>
</p><p>“Akira, please!”</p><p>
  <i>Smack.</i>
</p><p>“It’s all for you, Akira!” </p><p>
  <i>Smack.</i>
</p><p>“I’ll be so good!”</p><p>
  <i>Smack.</i>
</p><p>“Anything for you!”</p><p>
  <i>Smack.</i>
</p><p>“Akira, <i>please!</i> Don’t do this to me!”</p><p>
  <i>Smack.</i>
</p><p>“<i>To us, Akira!</i> On our Christmas together!”</p><p>
  <i>Smack.</i>
</p><p>“Akira!”</p><p>
  <i>Smack.</i>
</p><p>“<i>Akiraaa!</i>”</p><p>
  <i>Smack.</i>
</p><p>“<i>Akira! Akira, Akira, Akira! Please, Akira, please!</i>”</p><p>Akira stared down at Goro. He was sobbing endlessly now, ragged and full-throated, tears pouring from his eyes as he looked up, his ass a deeper shade than his dress…</p><p>Akira put on a sweet smile. </p><p>
  <i>So cute!</i>
</p><p>“You’re a lot less snarky without cock in you,” he mused, a final slap to jolly red cheeks, “Y’know, usually you’re the opposite.”</p><p>Goro sobbed.</p><p>“Aw, don’t cry, honey,” Akira sat up on his knees, “It’s Christmas!~”</p><p>He aligned himself with Goro’s slick rim, drawing a watery sniffle from below as he slowly pushed past the pretty ring of muscle.</p><p>He threaded gentle fingers in Goro’s hair, turning his head to meet his gaze. “You’ll be good?”</p><p>Goro nodded; “I- I’ll be good.”</p><p>Akira smiled, fully sinking himself back into where he’s been all night.</p><p>“What you’re gonna do,” he instructed, “Is sit <i>still</i> and take what I give you.” He took hold of Goro’s hips, starting to move at a steady pace. “And I better see some Christmas spirit out of you.”</p><p>Goro answered with another nod, probably fast enough to make himself dizzy in his drunkenness. “Fill me with it...”</p><p>Akira held nothing back from that point, and Goro erupted with infinite sweet sounds of encouragement. He was still so tight, even after being relentlessly filled and fucked, and Akira chased after the perfect tightness with his own searing need, overcome with desire to take every drop of heat for himself.</p><p>“<i>hahh.. yes! fuck me!</i>”</p><p>Each rapid thrust was taken eagerly and obediently, just as Akira had instructed; Goro’s ass high in the air for him to be used however Akira pleases.</p><p>“<i>yes! thank you, thank you!</i>”</p><p>Warm and wet, clenching like his body knew how to instinctively bind to Akira. Thanking him for his kindness with a fluttering pace of heartbeats, fitting around him like he was made just for Akira to fuck.</p><p>“<i>mnh..! ‘kira! love it!</i>”</p><p>Goro’s head was starting to fall into his arms, becoming more delirious on cock by the second. His limbs were quivering from brutally deep thrusts, his swollen cheeks jiggling from battering hips, his sounds turning more wrecked and aborted as his coherency fled him entirely.</p><p>“<i>so... good...</i>”</p><p>Goro’s voice was breathless from pleasure. It came out choppy and uneven from his body being jerked, but the most noticeable thing about his prayer...</p><p>It was muffled by Goro’s face being completely buried on the table, giving his arms a front-row seat to all his broken sobs and screams. </p><p>And as Akira watched from above, bewitched by the sight of his cock being swallowed by rosy cheeks, he found himself a little disheartened that he didn’t get to experience all the working parts of his gift.</p><p>A problem easily fixed with a yank to chestnut hair.</p><p>“Don’t disappear on me, darling,” he purred to the flushed beauty, “I wanna hear all the carols you sing for me.”</p><p>As if on cue, Goro cried out with a yelp, adorably high-pitched with nothing to hinder the beautiful sound.</p><p>“That’s it,” Akira placed a leveraging foot on the surface of the bench, rewarding Goro with a faster rut. “Sing more for me, angel.”</p><p>All Goro could muster was more whiny shrieks, far too gone in his subspace to form anything intelligible.</p><p>“<i>Akira!</i>”</p><p>Except what comes naturally, of course. What his primitive mind doesn’t have to think about.</p><p>“<i>Akiraaa...</i>”</p><p>Akira just accepted the invitation, making Goro unable to think about anything else ever again.</p><p>He pulled Goro’s head up by the hair, towering over him; “You like this, Goro?”</p><p>Goro nodded, spilling with a shuddering cry.</p><p>Akira smirked, finding the perfect angle to elicit every type of sound. “You know if you’re a good boy next year you’ll get as much cock as you want.”</p><p>Goro turned to watch Akira hammer into him, a dazed face of lovestruck awe. His gaze then trailed up, his lips curling in a small smile when their eyes met. </p><p>“I’m... always good... ‘kira...”</p><p>His dress brought out the deep red of his eyes, only a sliver of color left to outline his wide-blown pupils, the pool of blackness glimmering under the cafe’s twinkling lights.</p><p>Akira snorted, “It’s a gamble.”</p><p>Goro didn’t give a worded answer, too busy trembling as his tight hole was viciously pounded.</p><p>Akira just smiled down at the adorable sight, his angel splayed beneath him taking as much cock as he wants…</p><p>He leaned down, his chest blanketing over Goro; “Do one more good thing for me, darling, and I’ll give you what you really want.”</p><p>Goro nodded, clenching around spearing cock as he shuddered. “<i>Anything.</i>”</p><p>Their breaths danced together in their new proximity.</p><p>“I want you to cum untouched, Goro,” Akira instructed, “Then I’ll put you on my nice list~”</p><p>Goro responded with another eager nod, always happy to show off his talents.</p><p>His hair was freed, Akira’s arms busying themselves by wrapping around Goro’s waist. His rutting thrusts were short and rapid, his name leaving Goro’s lips in a chant of prayers, and Akira could only add to his sounds with his own surge of low moans.</p><p>With a suffocating pulse of clutching walls, Goro violently trashed as he came. He screamed desperate sobs, a wildfire of burning pleasure as Akira worked hard to add to the flame.</p><p>Goro melted on the table in a collapsed pool of frills. All his energy was put into tightening around Akira, taking his cock with devotion to garden the heat between them.</p><p>Over the sound of pounding thrusts, Akira barely made out Goro’s voice; “Was I good?”</p><p>All Akira could do in return was give him everything he had.</p><p>“So… so good, Goro… you’re so...”</p><p>His movements sputtered, hilting himself…</p><p>“<i>Fuck. Perfect.</i>”</p><p>Akira came with a loud groan, his senses enveloped by thrilling desire. Goro’s lashes fluttered as he was filled with hot pumps of cum, rewarding Akira with infinite sweet mewls from below for his offerings.</p><p>“<i>Perfect, Goro...</i>”</p><p>His body lax with bliss, Goro began to slowly roll himself on his length, milking every drop and reveling in the gushing warmth inside him.</p><p>“<i>So perfect...</i>”</p><p>Akira took a moment for the static to fade, breathing heavily as he smiled down at the beauty fucking himself in his trance. His hands found their way to Goro’s soft, swollen ass, caressing his cheeks with a circling touch as he carefully pulled out.</p><p>A whimper followed once he was fully dislodged, and he lifted Goro higher on the table to watch the steady flow of cum leak from his hole.</p><p>Akira’s smile grew at the sight, using two slender fingers to circle Goro’s pretty rim. </p><p>“You get everything you wanted for Christmas this year, Goro?”</p><p>“Mhm...” Goro nodded in his fucked-out daze, a drooling mess of mewls on the table, “Thank you, Santa...”</p><p>Akira lifted his fingers to his mouth with a grin.</p><p>He then made a sound of surprise when he took a taste.</p><p>“I forgot we used that new flavored stuff!” His fingers returned to Goro’s dripping hole to gather more, “Wanna try?”</p><p>Goro’s lidded eyes sharpened just a pinch.</p><p>“You forgot because you made us wait so long...”</p><p>Akira sighed. </p><p>“Come on, honey, don’t be like that.” He ran a light brush of his knuckles along Goro’s cheekbone, “Besides, you had fun tonight, didn’t you?”</p><p>Goro met his gaze again, his lips pulling into a faint smile. “I guess I had a <i>little</i> fun.”</p><p>Goro punctuated his sentence by taking Akira’s fingers in his mouth, his eyes closing heavily as he hummed from the taste.</p><p>While his hand was occupied, Akira looked around for something to use to clean the two of them, eventually coming across a trustworthy Christmas napkin from the impromptu party.</p><p>He used it to wipe the cum off his dick before tucking himself back in his pants.</p><p>Akira turned to Goro then, who was still sucking his fingers in a brainless haze, and he focused on cleaning the streaks of spent painting his ass. 

</p><p>“You too drunk to stand, babe?”</p><p>Goro pulled his fingers from his mouth with a plop, about to answer before he cut himself off with a loud yawn.</p><p>Akira chuckled at the sight, “I would’ve carried you anyway.”</p><p>He pulled Goro onto his lap, and Goro fell easily against him. </p><p>Akira sighed at the mess of cum and scattered gifts left behind. Definitely a lot of reflecting to do about this later.</p><p>He scooted them to the edge of the booth, but before he could rise from the seat, Goro was making grabby hands to the side.</p><p>“Give me…”</p><p>Akira turned to see what he was in need of.</p><p>“...roomba-san…”</p><p>Akira smiled as he retrieved it, and Goro promptly took it in his lap. His free arm wrapped around Akira’s neck, and he made a happy sound when he was lifted bridal style off the bench.</p><p>Warmth fill Akira’s heart as he lovingly gazed at his boyfriend in his arms, and it was with a permanent fond smile that he slowly made his way back-</p><p>“Akira!”</p><p>-to the stairs.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Goro scoffed, “Lock the door!”</p><p>“Ah, right.” </p><p>He spun in place, heading to do just that.</p><p>“Can’t believe you remembered and I didn’t.” He slightly dipped Goro down in his arms once arrived on target, “Will you do the honors?”</p><p>Goro did so. He had to briefly remove the arm from Akira’s shoulders to keep constant hold of his roomba box, but he did so.</p><p>“Guess I just distracted you again,” Goro said after having time to process each word, “Can’t say I blame you.”</p><p>“You are very distracting,” Akira murmured in agreement.</p><p>Goro smiled up at him, dark pupils hazy with love. “Did you have a merry Christmas, Akira?”</p><p>“With you? Of course I did.”</p><p>“I had a great Christmas,” Goro happily sighed. “Any day with you…” he paused, his legs swinging back and forth, “...I love you, ‘kira.”</p><p>Akira stood in place just before the start of the stairs, taking a moment to admire the angelic beauty in his arms. </p><p>“I love you, honey,” he echoed.</p><p>Goro’s smile stretched wider, wearing a full grin by the time he curled his head on Akira’s shoulder. Akira began their ascent up the stairs, a peaceful silence filled by the sound of socked steps.</p><p>Halfway up, a soft voice buzzed against his neck. </p><p>“‘kira?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“You think we got away with it?”</p><p>Akira clicked his teeth.</p><p>“Uhm…”</p><p>He stopped to look back down the disheveled cafe. The floor was covered in bits of torn wrapping paper, the tables cluttered with stocking stuffers and dirty dishes, every corner decorated with wreaths and strands of festive lights…</p><p>It was a mess that Akira could deal with later. As of right now, he was going to spend the rest of his Christmas snuggled up with the warm cocoon of Goro.</p><p>“...Yeah. We totally did.”</p><p>He received a soft giggle in response, and with that, he continued up the stairs in seek of a cozy night in bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:’)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>